This discovery relates to a new and distinct cultivar of regal Pelargonium (Pelargonium×domesticum) identified by the name of ‘Maiden Berry Swirl’. The proposed commercial name is ‘Maiden Berry Swirl’. The cultivar was discovered in an organized, scientifically designed breeding program conducted at University Park, Pa. 16802. The purpose of the breeding program was to create new regal Pelargonium genotypes with clear, bright flower colors, excellent propagation characteristics, compact growth habit, predictable and consistent flowering response and excellent post-production quality.
The new cultivar was produced from a patented cultivar (‘Camelot’) (pollen parent) developed at the University Park and from a selection from a commercial breeding program (SP956) (seed parent). The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of regal Pelargonium (Pelargonium×domesticum) called ‘Maiden Berry Swirl’. This cultivar is compact, self-branching (without pinching) and early flowering. The flowers are light lavender with a dark pink swirl on all petals.
Among the hybridizations made in 1999 was a cross-pollination of ‘Camelot’, a patented (PP13209) cultivar and SP956, a commercial breeding line. Seven seeds of this hybrid were sown on Sep. 9, 1999 and were identified as 99-247. Three of the seeds germinated and the seedling ‘Maiden Berry Swirl’ was grown to maturity and produced its first inflorescence on Feb. 20, 2000. This seedling was compact and produced many flowers with what appeared to be viable pollen. Flower color was noted as pink-rose and later modified to be lavender-rose.
The seedling was cultivated to produce a stock plant (a plant that is used to harvest asexual propagules). The selection (Maiden Berry Swirl) was first asexually propagated by cuttings at University Park, Pa. on Sep. 26, 2000. The cuttings were placed into a mist facility and produced roots. These cuttings were floral initiated under supplemental metal halide lamps, potted into a soilless medium in 15 cm containers, and grown to maturity in an acrylic-covered greenhouse utilizing standard production protocols. Floral and vegetative traits were recorded on Jan. 23, 2001.
The plants were judged to be “short in height”, with “good foliage”, “good branching”, “good flowering” and an overall rating of “good” with an indication that the accession should be retained for future evaluation. The second asexual propagation was on Nov. 11, 2000. The plants flowered on Feb. 10, 2001. Height was noted to be “medium”, foliage as “very good”, and branching as “good”. Flower production was excellent and overall the accession was judged “very good”. A comment that was appended indicated that the selection did not abscise petals and that it was “a winner”. Again we decided to retain the selection for future evaluation. Three additional trials were evaluated in 2000. All of the reproductions ran true. Subsequent evaluations were conducted in the greenhouse (four or five times annually) and garden (annually) in 2001, 2002, 2006 and 2007. The most outstanding traits of this novel cultivar are its unique flower color, its compact growth, early flowering, its floral longevity and its ability to be successfully propagated asexually.
The selection is similar to its maternal parent in ease of flowering, compact growth habit, number and quality of flowers. It appears to be similar to its paternal parent in floral longevity and reduced floral abscission. ‘Maiden Berry Swirl’ combines the bright salmon pink flower color of SP956 and the deep lavender floral pigmentation of ‘Camelot’ into a rich lavender pink. The raspberry swirl floral pattern is unlike either parent.
This cultivar, unlike many other regals, is designed to be grown in smaller containers (10-12 cm). It is self-branching and requires no pinching or growth retardants. It has excellent post-production traits. ‘Maiden Berry Swirl’ differs from other regal cultivars based on the unique ‘raspberry swirl’ in the petals.
Propagules of the selection were sent for evaluation to Connellsville, Pa. on Jul. 19, 2002 and again in the spring of 2004. The cultivar has been found to retain its characteristics through successive asexual generations.
The description of the new cultivar that is presented below was developed from plants grown in a glass greenhouse at Connellsville, Pa. Rooted cuttings were potted into 12.7 cm plastic pots containing a soilless medium and fertilized with constant fertilization at 200 ppm nitrogen and potassium. Plants were grown under 16-hr days with supplemental high-pressure sodium lamps.